It is common in cardiovascular surgery to add various solutions to the blood stream. For example, during cardio-pulmonary bypass surgery, the procedures require proportionally large quantities of solutions for blood volume support, pump oxygenator prime and myocardial protection. The solutions may include whole blood, plasma, salt solutions, nutrient solutions and the like.
During the course of such an operation, a careful watch must be maintained on the level of hematocrit in the blood flowing through the body. Typically this is done by taking samples at intervals and determining hematocrit levels by well known methods, including centifugal micro-hematocrit tests. Because such tests are conducted at intervals they are not able to detect sudden changes in hematocrit levels. Moreover, such tests are not always reliable and are always susceptible to technician error. If hematocrit levels are not maintained at or above certain levels, irreparable damage may occur to the patient in a relatively short period of time.
In addition to the example provided above for cardio-vascular bypass surgery, there are other medical procedures where constant monitoring and control of certain fluid constituents is important.
While numerous methods are known for precisely determining hematocrit levels and the levels of other fluid constituents, the present inventor is unaware of any system which incorporates the measurement, monitor and control functions which would be necessary for the use of such system during operations.
A reliable system for monitoring and controlling the level of fluid constituents for such purposes would be a significant advance in the art.